High School in All Its Glory
by octavianspajamas
Summary: Leo and Reyna are new to Jupiter High, Nico is as much of a loner as ever, and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper run the school. What happens when Jason meets Reyna and realizes they know each other? When Luke's claims of having a college girlfriend might be true? Read and find out. (four characters mentioned aren't the only main ones)
1. Prologue

**_Summary: _****Leo and Reyna are new to Jupiter High, Nico is as much of a loner as ever, and Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper run the school. What happens when Jason meets Reyna and realizes they know each other? When Luke's claims of having a college girlfriend might be true? Read and find out.**

**A/N: Hey guys! user detentionaire speaking. This is an awesome high school!AU I'll be writing with my friend octavianspajamas. We both have different writing styles so please excuse any style inconsistencies! This first chapter is written by me; octavianspajamas will write the second, I'll write the third, and so forth. I hope you enjoy! ****(Rated T for swearing, rating may change)**

**_(Ships: Leo/Nico, Jeyna, Frank/Hazel, Percabeth, Percico, Jasper, and many others!)_**

* * *

_Ugh_. Nico scrunches his nose in disgust as a cool breeze plays with his shining, dark black locks of hair. Summer had come to an end already, and he is _so _not anticipating the first day of classes. In fact, he looks even less forward to the first day of eleventh grade, quiet whispers of _Ghost King, freak,_ _nerd _bouncing around him.

Nico certainly isn't ugly — beautiful, actually, all pale porcelain skin and piercing eyes — but his lack of presence does not allow him to showcase these points of him.

He had been so invested in contemplating over school that he almost misses the bus pulling up in front of him. _"Fuck," _he breathes before jumping on and taking a seat in the back. A Hispanic kid with unruly dark brown hair and deep chocolate-colored skin is seated next to him, earphones plugged in as he mouths along to an unknown song.

Nico watches him out of the corner of his eyes, calculating and silent. The kid is attractive, and looks to be about his age, although he's never seen him around before. Maybe, Nico hopes, he'll even be one of the new eleventh graders. Suddenly, the boy besides him unlocks his phone screen, and begins to type a reply to a text. The world _Leo _pops up, which Nico assumes to be his name. It's a fitting name, he thinks, similar to Leone — lion in Italian: ferocious, strong, and imposing, just like Leo appears to be.

When Leo looks to his right, perhaps aware of someone's gaze burning into him, Nico blushes and focuses his stare elsewhere. He's been told by Hazel — conveniently missing today, since she'd claimed a high fever — that he has some sort of an intense stare, which tends to intimidate people at times. He misses Hazel greatly; they're basically twins, practically attached to the hipbone. Even though Nico has a different mother (long passed away), and their current stepmother is Hazel's birth mother, they've known each other since they were 4 years old. The implications behind them having the same father and being the same age is rarely brought up.

Head hitting the top of his seat, Nico thinks, _Couldn't you have at least been here for the first day?_

* * *

"Percy, you're going to be late!" Sally Jackson calls out loudly from the first floor. Springing out of bed, the one and only, forever good-looking Percy Jackson, sprints to the kitchen, where his mother sighs and slides two pancakes onto a plate. "You should learn to more responsible! By the way, Annabeth ringed up and is already on her way to pick you up. Hurry up now, I made you breakfast! Orange juice is in the fridge."

He shovels food into his mouth as fast as possible, leaving little time to no time to savor the taste. His mother is amazing, he thinks, as he rushes back up to change into tight black jeans and a... should he wear his Joy Division or Guns N' Roses t-shirt today? Contemplating briefly, he finally decides on Joy Division. His sleek black hair looks great, as always, and the darkness of his outfit brings out the sea green in his eyes.

A car horn beeps in the distance. _Shit,_ he thinks, _that must be Annabeth. _He grabs his backpack and takes a quick look at the clock: 7:45. They have 20 minutes before school begins. Percy rushes down the stairs, kisses his mother goodbye, and is out of the house before he knows it.

Annabeth looks fantastic. She rolls the car window down and beckons him to the passenger seat. "I missed you," She mumbles before pecking him softly on the lips. He grins comically and slides down to sit besides her. "I missed you too, Wise Girl." Scoffing at the nickname, she turns to face forward, almost whipping him with her long, sunflower colored hair.

He coughs at the mouthful he almost inhales. "I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't. You love me."

"Whatever," He says weakly. They both know Annabeth has won this round.

* * *

By the time Leo and Nico get off the bus, Piper and Jason are standing by the bike racks, surrounded by Silena, Drew, Beckendorf, and the lesser known jocks and cheerleaders. By the looks of it, Percy and Annabeth haven't arrived yet. When Leo rushes in front of him to walk into school, Nico holds him back. "Wait, kid, you can't pass that closely to the popular clique. They'll tear you apart. Come on, we have to go around."

Leo gives him a look like, _What the fuck, are you okay?_ Nico sighs, takes his arm and drags him far away from the jocks and towards another entrance, "Look, you're new, right?"

He nods.

"Okay, so, I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo. ("I'm Leo," Leo supplies) I'm not popular, and neither are you, because you're new. I don't know where you're from ("Houston, Texas," he interrupts, and Nico is tempted to punch him), but we're in Beverly Hills now, and this is Jupiter High. We do things differently here, all right? If you don't want your head pushed into a toilet before the first semester is over, then I advise you stay _away _from the jocks, and _don't talk to the cheerleaders._" There's urgency in his voice, and he _thinks _he's got the point across, but the way Leo looks at him suggests that he's not going to follow anything he just said.

New kids are so frustrating. And, most of the time, quite attractive.

* * *

Homeroom is, unsurprisingly, quite uneventful. To Nico's pleasant surprise, Leo sits down next to him, and offers him a faint smirk whenever he looks his way. The infamous Stoll brothers are seated to the side, as well as Jason and Piper, much to his distaste. To top things off, Clarisse and Percy sit not far away, and glare at each other to no end. They have a testy relationship, if the word relationship can even describe the hatred they feel for each other. Percy is one of the oldest kids in the eleventh grade, and always hangs out with the current seniors, to the point that Nico sometimes forgets he isn't a grade higher.

As if to further prove his thoughts, Nico sees Grover and Rachel, two seniors, walk past in the hallways. They pause momentarily to wave at Percy, and then, almost surprisingly, at him. Although the two of them are both close friends with Percy and Annabeth, Nico has been friends with them since he was the only ninth grader taking Trig, and they were there to help him out. Nico likes Grover and Rachel a lot, since they don't really fit into any cliques; they're just there, pushing along high school, getting along with mostly everyone.

He looks to his right to see Leo scribbling into a notebook. Upon closer inspection, it turns out that he's sketching detailed plans of robot pieces, writing out intricate equations and what parts are needed for it to function.

"You like to build things, huh?" Nico asks him softly. Leo's cool, regularly unperturbed façade seems to be momentarily weaken, as if surprised someone would take notice and care — "I... yeah-" He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm pretty into this stuff." Nico nods in approval, about to respond to his statement, when their homeroom teacher walks in with a bang.

"Hello, my newest upperclassmen. I'm Mr. D, and I'm 11-1's homeroom teacher. Chiron leads 11-2. I really don't care what you do in my class, just don't get on my nerves. All right?"

A chorus of _yes _and _all right _erupts from the classroom. Pleased, or at least satisfied, Mr. D leans back and unscrews a bottle containing a liquid that doesn't exactly appear to be water. No one questions him. He's about to take a second gulp when a new girl rushes into the classroom. He sits up abruptly, face twisted comically into a look of annoyance.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," She pants out, "I was talking to my advisor about my classes and got lost afterwards!" Mr. D rolls his eyes and points at the empty seat to Nico's left, and she sits down gratefully. The girl in question has dark skin and gorgeous long black hair that curls at the bottom and passes down her shoulders. Her eyes, although a boring shade of brown, seem to shine defiantly, and Nico feels like he could get lost in them at any moment.

"Okay guys, these are our two new students in this homeroom. The boy over there is Leo Valdez, and this is..."

"REYNA?!" Jason exclaims in shock, at the exact same moment Mr. D mutters out, and completely butchers the pronunciation of, "Reyna... Ramírez...Arellano?"

Popping her gum in disgust, Piper stares at her boyfriend, mouth opening to question, "You know this chick?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mentions of drug usage and swearing**

* * *

Suddenly, Jason feels Piper's and half of the classes burning stare on him. Reyna shoots him a small, one-sided smile. "Ummm… yeah, we used to be in the same class in like middle school. That's it. No need to worry, babe." Jason says coolly, giving Piper a small peck on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Reyna's smile fall and her eyes peel themselves away from his.

For the rest of homeroom, Jason sits in silence as Piper texts her best friend, Drew Tanaka. Jason fails to fully understand the friendship Piper has with Drew. The first time Jason met Piper, she had just had chocolate milk dumped on her by Drew. Piper had told Jason how much she hated Drew and wanted to take her down. However, when Piper became a cheerleader, she and Drew formed the most unlikely friendship. Piper, the friendly tomboy, and Drew, the coldhearted bitch. Now, together, Piper and Drew are unstoppable. The two possess a sort of convincing charm and there is absolutely nothing they can't do, given the opportunity.

Jason feels a wave of relief flood him when the bell rings — he is, thank _God, _spared of having to face his ex-best friend's obvious look of disappointment.

* * *

_Fuck,_ Nico thinks as he walks into his math class. There are several things wrong with this class; First of all, the teacher is named Mrs. Dodds, an old-aged woman eager to mail handwritten letters to parents each time a student does not complete their homework or fails to get higher than 80% on a test or quiz. She doesn't care if the assignment failed is a pop quiz or a pre-test, even — any score not over 80% receives a letter sent to the student's parents.

Nico imagines that Percy Jackson's parents had begun to not open the letters sent by Mrs. Dodds due to the fact that it would take two eternities to read every single one. Not that Nico really cared about Percy Jackson or his parents or his anything, really.

Leo sits himself besides Nico, who manages a faint smile to his new friend. Nico looks at the rest of his math class. There's Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, Clovis, Annabeth Chase, and the new kid from the other homeroom, Frank Zhang. By now, Mrs. Dodds has already begun a boring lecture on integrals. Nico looks around the class and see's Annabeth taking notes. _Why does she bother?_ Nico thinks.

Annabeth Chase isn't like most of the popular girls. Although she is blonde, tan, and absolutely stunning, she is different, no matter how clichéd that sounds. Not different like Piper, though. Annabeth is smart, Annabeth is ambitious, and mostly, Annabeth actually has potential to do something other than just look pretty at the arm of some rich man. Nico's favorite part about Annabeth is that she doesn't consider herself popular, is fair towards everyone, and tries to keep an open mind throughout all the rumors she has heard of others. Nico has respect towards Annabeth for being able to stand all of Percy Jackson's idiocies.

Although Nico is one of the few eleventh graders in the course, alongside Clarisse and Frank and some unrecognizable faces, he wouldn't mind ranking himself behind Annabeth in terms of grades. Math comes easy to him; numbers aren't difficult, and the toughest of equations of simple enough if you're willing to pull them apart. People are a whole different story.

The bell ringing snaps Nico out of his thoughts. He runs out of the math class as quickly as he can, Leo already on his trail. He looks as though he learned absolutely nothing from that period, and Nico begins to think that he'll end up as Percy #2.

* * *

The moment Piper Mclean lets out a furious scream, Leo Valdez knows that he is a dead man. He looks up from the floor to see a coffee drenched Piper glowering at him.

"How dare you?" She shrieks.

"Sorry... It was an accident." Leo winces, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh MY GOSH! SERIOUSLY! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I HAVE CHEERLEADING PRACTICE TODAY! YOU ARE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE LITTLE BRAT!" Piper screams.

_Calm down, chica, _Leo is tempted to say as he feels his temper boil. He takes a long, deep breath as to avoid doing anything that he would later regret. As in, anything that could get him kicked out of school... again. He put on a sickly sweet smile.

"You're right Piper, I was a complete jerk for buying coffee. I'll be on my way now so that you don't have to endure my face any longer." Leo says as he goes to join Nico in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Wow… that was awesome." Nico says in awe. Leo offers him a small smile, holding back a small blush.

"Thanks."

"Seriously, I thought you were going to like yell at her but then dude, you totally burned her." Nico continues. Leo winces at the word choice. _Burn_. If only he knew… but then Nico would stop talking to him. Who would want to talk to the kid who burned down a school because of a temper tantrum?

* * *

"Like _Oh. My. God!_ Can you believe it, he's such a jerk I hate him soooo much!" Piper whines to Jason as he assures her that she looks great, and smells great despite the coffee that had been dumped onto her.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth says as she and the new girl from homeroom sit themselves down. "This is Reyna, she's also a junior."

Piper narrows her eyes and analyzes Reyna. This girl couldn't pose a challenge. "Hi," She says with an awfully fake smile, "I'm Piper."

Reyna just nods. Man was this girl awkward. Annabeth and Reyna continue to chat about something, to the point that Piper begins to feel a little bit jealous. Annabeth had never really attempted to become good friends with Piper and now she's chatting with the new girl like they had known each other for years? Piper finally decides to make them feel as unwelcome as they're making her feel.

She whispers something into Jason's ear and starts giggling loudly. She then proceeds to make out with him, noting how Reyna cringes in disgust. Oh this girl is _so_ into Jason.

"Jason," Piper whispers into her lovely boyfriend's ear. "You know I really don't like this girl either, I need her to be completely socially destructed. You'll do that for me right, babe?"

"Anything for you." Jason says, although his voice is strained.

"Tell me something about Reyna. You used to be friends right? Tell me something _no one _else knows." Piper demands, still whispering. "Like why she only came to Jupiter High this year?"

"Piper, I think it's all kind of personal." Jason sighed.

"Jason, do you love me? Or not?" Piper threatened, punctuating every word very, very clearly.

"Fine, fine, okay," Jason whispers. Piper notices that he doesn't answer her question, but she's still satisfied. His voice drops to a tiny whisper. "For the last two years, as far as I know, she's been in juvie. She was a shoplifter. She shoplifted some jewelry to buy some weed — she always had this habit of getting high whenever she felt like she couldn't deal with things." Jason admits, immediately feeling immense guilt over having told Piper about this.

"Thanks babe, now you're going to make a warning poster about this. I believe the student body should know about this. Just remember Jason, she's not your friend; she's a klepto and a pothead." Piper says, before giving Jason a peck on the cheek and bouncing off to class.

* * *

Percy groans. Seriously? PE right after lunch? What was wrong with his schedule? The worst part was that Percy had been in lunch detention, therefore not having any time to eat. As usual, Coach Hedge is a brutal teacher. He immediately commands the whole class to run 10 laps around the field, twice the size of a regular track course. At around the fifth lap, Nico di Angelo falls down abruptly, and lets out a groan when he touches and observes his most likely sprained ankle.

"Jackson, accompany di Angelo to the nurse, you are now excused from class."

Percy helps Nico up and allows Nico to use him to support his self.

"You do know I can do this myself, Jackson." Nico grumbles, making sure to look away from him.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I insist on you allowing me to miss the rest of this period." Percy replies with a smirk as he slides his arm under the younger boy's shoulders and helps him back inside.

"Ms. Kayla?" Percy calls out.

"Percy Jackson! It's only the first day of school, what on earth could you have done this time? What is it, a broken rib or a dislocated shoulder?" Ms. Kayla, the all too familiar nurse, asks.

"Actually, my friend here twisted his ankle." Percy responds sheepishly.

"Here, I'll bandage it." Ms Kayla said, before promptly following word. "Now here's some ice, why don't you go sit down over on that bench. I have other students to attend to."

Percy sits on the bench with Nico in silence, watching as Nico ices his ankle.

"Soo…" Percy begins, attempting to break the ice. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Nico splutters. "What? Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know man, it helps breaks the ice with girls so I figured why not try it with guys?" Percy wonders.

"I mean, how did you know that I'm not fully into girls?" Nico says.

"Wait! What?" Percy yells, springing up then quickly sitting back down. Clearly his _anyone _had intended to mean _a girl._ Thankfully Ms. Kayla was long gone and not around to hear.

"Oh damn… you really are an idiot." Nico sighs and puts his head into his palms.

"Thanks." Percy pouts, a little bit hurt. "But you know, I don't mind you not liking girls all the time. I mean, I do think you're kind of hot so it's only fair." Percy continues.

Nico looks up in shock, and then slowly lifts himself so that he sits up straight. A second passes in silence as he attempts to formulate words — "I-I... y-you... you...me?" Percy nods, face alight with a furious blush, suddenly aware that he might have said the wrong thing. He tries to look away but his eyes are focused on Nico's lips, still failing to form a perfect sentence. Suddenly, Percy is hyperaware of said warm lips on his own, the surprise kiss flooding every single one of his senses. It feels nice, but deep down he is also overwhelmed with intense guilt.

The two boys pull apart at the sound of a shriek. A shriek that informs the both of them that Ms. Kayla had returned.

"Umm…sorry. We should go," Percy said as he tugs Nico out of the nurse's office, still limping due to his ankle.

As Percy opens his mouth to say something to Nico, the younger kid bolts. Percy sighs and heads towards the school's exit, suddenly not wanting to finish the first day. He had already missed half of study hall, anyway, so who cared?

* * *

"These are so perfect, babe," Piper giggles as Jason hangs up the posters, warning the student body about Reyna's "klepto" nature. Jason knows he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't help it, he had already been protecting Reyna the best he could by not telling Piper the full story. Still, Jason feels awfully selfish that he had given away a piece of information that was told to no one but him by a girl he had known for eleven years. To top things off, he had given this piece of information away for a girl he had been dating for less than nine months. Caught up in his thoughts, Jason makes his obvious distaste for the plot far too obvious, because Piper notices him sighing and says, "Jason, I don't know about you, but I think this girl is danger. This isn't about me, or you. It's about her and the fact that she could be a threat to the entire student body. We can't have them thinking that she's the innocent, perfect person she pretends to be."

"She's changed." Jason hisses.

"You can't know that. Not for sure, anyway." Piper counters, shaking her head.

"I guess not." Jason admits as he staples the last poster to a notice board, before kissing Piper on the cheek and bidding her farewell, off to catch a late school bus. Piper gives a sweet smile to his retreating form and then proceeds to open up her phone and sent a text to Annabeth.

[3:30 PM, 10/13/13] Piper Annabeth

_I just heard reyna telling nancy bobofit about what an awful person u r and how she's so into percy._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Reyna enters the school building at 7:58 AM, it takes approximately 20 seconds to sense that something is wrong. The first person she passes looks at her with unveiled contempt — the second, with fear. The third turns away to whisper to her friends, and she overhears, "Is that the thief girl?"

Her blood begins to boil. _Thief girl? _The only person who could possibly know about her stealing career is Jason and... Reyna shakes her head. Jason would _never _betray her trust like that. _Right? _Right, she reassures herself as she continues down the hall, until she comes to a narrow stop. Is that?... her eyes widen in horror. It couldn't possibly...

"Say NO to the school KLEPTO," A poster displays vividly. Underneath the vibrant text is a photo of her, clip art of booze and cash pasted around the poster. Reyna suddenly feels her stomach give an involuntary lurch. Around her, people begin to side-eye her, as if awaiting a reaction. Reyna stands shock still, trying to think of possibilities, of reasons why Jason would have done this. She can taste vomit in her mouth as one name comes into mind: _Piper._

Immediately the press of people around her becomes too much. As she struggles to find her voice she realizes that she stopped breathing much too long ago. With a deep breath, Reyna turns around, long dark hair whipping towards her in a long swift movement, and runs down the hallway and out the door. "_Fuck," _Reyna whispers, bitterness laced into her voice. She repeats the word again, louder and with more resentment. Then again, until it's practically a shout. Jupiter High had been her chance to start all over again, and Piper had already managed to ruin it. She finds herself pressed against the school's back wall, hidden in the shadows where she assumes that no one can see her.

* * *

She is proven wrong when a quiet voice startles her out of her reverie.

"You okay?" The voice belongs to a boy with pale white skin and messy black hair. She's seen him around homeroom: his name had been Nico di... Nico something. He holds a cigarette in between his fingers.

"Yes," She says instinctively.

"Really? Because you didn't sound like it a minute ago."

"Fuck, I. Haven't you seen the posters around?"

Nico raises an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed. "You mean these?" He says, using a free hand to point at a hidden poster behind his head. This one reads: "Fraternizing with the KLEPTOAD? The school committee advises that you think again." Underneath is another picture of her, somehow even more offensively edited.

"Wow," She breathes, "they really didn't miss a spot."

Nico smirks. "Yeah, I mean. You musta really pissed Piper off to get something like this strapped to your back on only your second day." He gives a bitter laugh as if Piper tormenting new students is nothing out of the norm, before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Piper's an asshole, basically. She's used to getting things how she wants them and when she wants them, and if you don't supply her with everything she needs, you _will _get fucked over. I try to stay out of the way of her entire crew — you know, Annabeth, Jason, Drew, the whole deal. I guess she just sees you as a threat because Jason acknowledged you."

Nico's explanation simultaneously confirms her suspicions and heightens her anger. She stares at the boy, now breathing out slow, lazy puffs of smoke. "Could I have a cigarette?" She whispers desperately. He looks at her calculatingly and nods. "Sure, don't see why not."

Reyna gives him an appreciative smile, grabs a cigarette, and brings it to her lips. She immediately feels her shoulders lower, stress seemingly flooding away.

"So..." Nico begins, "what's the deal with you and Jason, anyway? And the whole thief thing?"

Reyna rubs her head as an elongated sigh escapes her mouth. "I might have been a shoplifter at one point, but! Nothing major, until I was low on cash and stole some jewelry to buy some weed. I wasn't a klepto or anything; it was pretty much just one incident. After that I was sent to juvie, and, well, the rest is history. Jason and I were best friends until mid-9th grade, which was when it all went down. When I got out I was sent to Jupiter High, but I had no idea he'd be here."

Nico nods in understanding before staring towards the distance. "Oh, I think that's Leo."

A boy with somewhat curly brown hair and dark skin appears. His mouth seems to be constantly smirking, and his eyes speak up-to-no-good. Reyna has good vision, though, and she can admit that he isn't bad-looking.

"Oh," Nico starts, "this is Leo. Leo Valdez. Leo, this is Reyna..."

"Ramírez-Arellano, right? I remember you from homeroom." _And the posters, _but that much is left unsaid.

Reyna nods. She takes another drag of her cigarette, but already she can feel the stress returning. As she looks to her left, she sees that Nico and Leo are immersed in deep conversation over a new video game, hands animated and mouths set in deep grins. She rolls her eyes. The flush on their cheeks is so obvious that Reyna is amazed that neither of them has noticed yet — the affection is evident to the point that Reyna kind of begins to feel like a third wheel, actually.

"Hey," she interrupts, whilst Nico is in the middle of discussing the cheat required to find a bonus key before the fourth level's boss battle, "do you have anything stronger?"

Nico stares at her cigarette, "You mean like weed?"

A nod.

"Well, I've never gotten into that stuff, but Thalia and Luke might have some. Be careful though, they don't let just anyone into their clique, but I guess that that's because everyone here acts like straight A never-stolen-anything students. Actually, the only reason Piper gave up on ruining their social lives is because even she knows better than to mess with them. You might be okay though, what with your new reputation."

Nico grins as he utters his last sentence, to which he receives a heavy sigh. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," He begins as she frowns at him, clearly not amused. "They normally hang out by the trees behind the art building. Good luck!"

* * *

It takes Reyna a few tries to find the art building. When she exits it by its hidden back door, it takes her only one to recognize the infamous Thalia and Luke.

Luke has ashy blonde hair, with the roots at the top of his neck dyed a subtle brown-black. Thalia, on the other hand, is harsh black locks chopped above the shoulders. Their outfits are dark, leather and spikes at every opportunity. They radiate an air of arrogance and aggressiveness — Reyna suddenly understands why Piper doesn't dare.

"Hey," Reyna begins tentatively.

"Who're you?" Luke practically spits.

"I'm, um, Reyna? You might have seen me on the posters. I was told by someone that you had some goods—"

"You're the thief girl?" Thalia whistles, although she still appears unimpressed.

"Well, I guess? Piper kind of played that u—"

Thalia interrupts her once again. "Did you actually shop lift though?"

"Well, yeah."

"You ever smoked weed before?"

"I- yeah."

"Ever been on a motorcycle?"

"Oh... um... no."

Luke and Thalia share a grin that, in all honesty, frightens her a little bit. "We'll take you, but first you gotta learn to ride with the big kids."

As Reyna follows them out of school, she has a feeling that she'll regret this later, but for now she really can't bring herself to care.

If Piper wants to screw with her life, Reyna thinks that it'll be a little bit harder when she's in with the only two people Piper _doesn't _screw with.

* * *

Nico is at lunch when the text arrives. Or rather, texts.

[12:05 PM, 10/14/13] Unknown number

hey nico this is percy I was wondering if u could tutor me for math?

[12:06 PM, 10/14/13] Jackson

before u ask how i got ur number I asked Grover

[12:06 PM, 10/14/13] Jackson

I would ask annabeth but she always gets frustrated w me and I know ur like the 2nd genius

Leo raises a questioning eyebrow, taking a moment to turn his attention away from the hamburger in his hands. Nico just shrugs, not capable of formulating an answer.

[12:08 PM, 10/14/13] Nico

I guess? Where do you want me to tutor you?

[12:08 PM, 10/14/13] Jackson

my house is fine its the 2nd house on the right once u enter Olympus rd it has a blue door be there by 5

[12:09 PM, 10/14/13] Nico

Will do.

"I think I just agreed to tutor Percy Jackson in math," Nico says, a little bit breathlessly, and Leo isn't sure whether he should feel sorry for him or congratulate him. Instead, he nods, says, "Ah," and stuffs the rest of his burger into his mouth.

* * *

"Hey, so. Hey," Are the first three words Percy Jackson manages when Nico enters his house. To say that its huge is almost an understatement; the first thing he sees are long spiraling staircases and spotless couches in front of enormous flat screen TVs. The shock must show on Nico's face because Percy says hastily, "It's um, it's really not that much. We aren't that rich or anything." Nico remains still until Percy sighs and drags him up the stairs and into his room.

Percy's room is, well, very _Percy _typical. Posters of football players and Olympic swimmers are crammed onto one wall, whilst another is filled to the brim with photos of his favorite bands. Nico makes a face and decides that music taste isn't something he'll ever bring up in their future conversations.

Percy pulls up an extra chair to his desk and sits on his own.

"Nico," He begins as Nico is just preparing to sit.

"Yeah?"

"Before we start, I just. I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the, you know. The nurse's office."

Nico's eyes widened. He had _completely _forgotten about that. Or rather, he'd been trying his best to not remember, and it had actually kind of worked.

"What about it?"

"Well, I just... I've been thinking about...what happened a lot, and..." Percy trails off, attention already elsewhere; it takes Nico a couple of seconds to register that Percy's eyes are now focused on his lips, and before he can speak Percy is close again, eyes just level with his own.

Nico takes a breath, thinks, _fuck it, _and kisses him.


End file.
